Broken into a Million Pieces
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: Mike's lost. Harvey doesn't care. Or does he? Marvey! Smut. Sadness...Will update at least every Wednesday and/or Thursday. Don't hate me when I'm late.


**OHMEGOD! My first Harvey and Mike (Or MArvey) slash with a little bit of that dick Trevor. Mind you me, I didn't intend on making Trevor involved but how else could I make this story good. Read on, my darlings. RxR (Rawr!)**

* * *

Mike groaned as he put on his now crinkled blazer over his left arm and winced in pain as he let the material rest along his shoulder. He knew Harvey would be on his ass about the blazer but he didn't have enough time to iron it and head off to work; so scrimmaging through the piles of paper work he shoved them into his bag and went to work. At the office, Donna was leaning on the wall; probably admiring that Hardman's name was no longer leaving its poisonous mark around the office. Mike stepped out of the elevator, squinting from the bright lights that hit his retinas.

Mike watched as Donna walked toward him in her typical work attire, a black dress that went just above the knees with black or brown high heels; he couldn't tell what color they were to be exact, but was sure they were high heels.

'Jessica, wants to see you.'

'Yeah, let me just set this stuff at my cubicle; then I'll-

'No, she wants to see you now.'

Mike looked at Donna in utter disbelief, he didn't even have one second to put everything down and get comfortable before he had to have his nose glued to the paperwork before him. He ran his hand under the strap and sighed before heading off in the direction towards Jessica's office. Reaching her office, he could see Harvey and Jessica in the midst of discussion. Running his fingers through his hair he walked into the office, fearing what might come in his direction.

'About time, Mike.' Harvey said peering at the younger man before him

'Sorry, I was-

'Excuse's excuses, is that all it ever is with you two?' Jessica said returning to her desk and sitting down

'Jessica, Mike and I can handle this we don't need Louis to be on our team. It's supposed to be Spock and Captain Kirk not Spock, Kirk and the other sidekick. I already have Mike to feel that spot.' Harvey said putting his hands in his pocket and facing Jessica

'Who's Spock?' Jessica asked raising an eyebrow

'You.'

'You wish. I'd be Kirk and you'd be my sidekick.' Jessica said continuing the banter 'Fine, you will get your way. You and Mike work on the case but if I see anything that looks out of order. I'm going to hire a babysitter.'

Harvey looked at Mike as the two walked out of Jessica's office to Harvey's. Once inside Harvey went to his desk while Mike went to sit on the couch, slowly, leaning down to sit.

'Mike, see this box. This box is now your best friend; go through it and find me a loop hole.' Harvey said pointing to the box as he picked up

'Any loophole in particularly?' Mike asked reaching his arms out to grab it from his hands

Harvey walked towards the younger man, placing the box in his arms and gave him a confused look when he let out a sharp release of breath; but knocked it off to Mike being his typical self. Mike shifted the weight of the box to his right arm, so he could relax his left arm. Heading to the conference room he sprawled the papers from the box over the table and stuffed his face in each file, while he jotted down notes. Finally, taking a break from writing note and reading, he stretched in the chair; and took off his blazer. Reaching his arm out in front of him, he quickly put his jacket back on because he could see droplets of blood on the sleeve; then focused his attention back to the papers.

Mike had managed to literary get lost in the paperwork when he got up for a cup of coffee and barely anyone was in the office. Looking out the window, he could see the sunlight was fading and the night was coming on quickly. Quickly, glancing at his cell phone he noticed that he had almost 20 missed phone calls from Trevor. He ignored it and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Walking back to the conference room, he heard a familiar voice that made his bones cringe. He hoped—prayed that he was just imaging it but when he heard the footsteps following afterwards he knew that it was no longer something he could chop down to a lingering memory. Turning around, he greeted a less than happy Trevor.

Hair a mess. Eyes dark with anger. Veins bulging from his neck. He grabbed Mike's hurt arm and yanked him to the men's room where Mike feared his pain would only get worse. Mike's fears were met when Trevor asked him why he didn't receive an answer from the numerous phone calls. Mike however had no answer other then I was working. To that, Trevor beat him; punching him in the face. Kicking in his ribs. Blood spewing out of Mike's mouth to the bathroom floor; tears now drying along his face as Trevor left the restroom leaving Mike on the ground cradling his stomach in pure agony.

It didn't matter to Mike how many times Trevor kicked him in the ribs or beat him; he'd go back to Trevor bruised and apologetic. Trevor called the shots and Mike followed him like a newborn baby confused on what to do without some guidance. Their entire relationship was built ultimately cruel and for failure from the start. In the beginning, it was perfect.

There was no pain, just love; love between two men.

The tears and the pain all become normal for Mike now, it was like clockwork. Miss a phone call Trevor's made. Do something wrong, he's mad. He'd learned what set him off and what he could do to get on his good side. But after five years, he'd became tired. He didn't have the strength left in him to continue fighting. Of course, there were times that he wanted to leave, that he wanted to pack his stuff and run out the door.

He'd come to realize life without him was just as miserable as life was with him.

Mike laid on the floor covered in blood, sweat and tears. He was more concerned as to if Trevor would be home when he got there then with his injuries sustained. Finding the small amount of strength that was left in his now broken body, he walked to the mirror leaning on the sinks as he washed the blood from his face. Wondering now how he was going to explain this, if someone asked. Walking out of the bathroom, he went back to the conference room where Harvey was standing at the window.

'Who did this to you?' Harvey asked in a concerned voice standing up

'It's fine.' Mike said in a groggy voice

'No, who did this to you?' he repeated

'I tripped going down the stairs.' He said reaching the table and handing Harvey the notes 'Here's what you asked for.'

Harvey starred at Mike in concern, there was a hand print on the side of his face; but left it alone in some type of respect. Trying to focus on what Mike was saying while reading the notes to him, he couldn't help but divert his eyes to Mike's clothes. They were in pristine condition when he'd came in this morning and now were tattered and stained in blood.

...

That was the first day; the great Harvey Spector noticed something was wrong with Mike. The first time, he'd saw something in Mike's eyes that he didn't exactly register with him. Harvey, was concerned to say the least but to him Mike was a big boy, he could handle himself, so he knocked it off to nothing than, what Mike said 'Stairs.' And spoke nothing else of it. It was one of the many regrettable moments Harvey had done in his life. Those moments that slithered throughout his mind with any random object or word to trigger it. He relived it every day, the regret and the guilt was overcoming him. Overcoming Harvey, the man that made lawyers cringe when his name was brought up.

Regret. God, Harvey hated that word. He hated half the words everyone said to him. It made him feel like a hypocrite, he was there to protect and help Mike but he could have just stuck the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. It scared Harvey, just how much he'd grown to care for the boy now that he was six feet under..

_Harvey Spector_

_Mike Ross _

The first words they ever spoke to each other, it was the first time that Harvey was ever surprised and impressed within the hour. He was twenty-three and knew more stuff that most Harvard graduates didn't know until they became third year associates. Then there was the weed, yeah, it was unconventional and at that very moment he should have kicked his ass out of the interview. But he didn't.

Standing at the window in his office, with a glass of scotch in his hand; his eyes filled with both tears and content. He hurt; his heart was torn out and thrown over the floor; buried underneath all of guilt. If only he'd read the letter sooner, maybe Mike would still be alive. Maybe. Maybe this, Maybe that. Harvey could play this game all day.

Mike went home every day, wishing that maybe once he'd get a hug maybe even a kiss; but it was just beatings. One after another, every day. He knew Trevor loved him, at least; somewhere in his sadistic mind, there had to be at least an ounce of love. It hurt the fists the kicks but lately that was all Mike could feel. Everything else in the world felt numb to him, the happiness; the emotions. He felt like he was stuck on pause mode while everyone else around him got to experience life.

Of course, it wasn't always like this; he'd lived when he was younger. He had a life, had things going for him. But that all changed when he met Trevor; Trevor was perfect, everything Mike wanted in life, he seemed like the best thing in the world. Trevor made him feel happy, made him feel like everything was complete until Trevor found drugs and it turned. It became deadly, it became painful. Work was different from home, he could try to pull himself together. He could try to pick up all those pieces that were scattered. It was nothing like when they first got together.

Mike sat at the bleachers, head stuffed into his notebook as his hand scribbled across the pages. As he finally got up and started to leave when a gust of wind managed to pick up a few of his freshly written documents and toss them with the wind. He ran stuffing the documents that didn't leave his grip into his backpack as he tried grabbing the others. Finally, the wind stopped and he kneeled down to grab the papers, a second man joined in with helping him gather up his papers and hand them to him.

'Thank you.' Mike said accepting the papers then stuffing them in his back pack

'Trevor.'

'Mike.'

That was the start of a once beautiful friendship; they began as friends then finally lovers. It was an accident, honestly. They graduated and were in the back of the school, when Trevor just attacked Mike's lips. Well, maybe it wasn't an exact accident. He dreamt about it since they met, the feel of Mike's lips on his was something that he dreamed about.

...

"I'm sorry, Mike.' Harvey said, surprising himself by just how genuine he sounded; because the truth was he actually _was._ He let Mike down. It was too late for apologies or how meaningful they were. He played his last card and got nothing in return. Harvey stood at the coffin as his hand trailed over the wood. 'I'm sorry,' He repeated almost a thousand times over. He stood there for a long time, praying that he could hear Mike's voice one last time but all he could hear was a gunshot.

Outside of his thoughts, he could hear footsteps slowly approaching, he coughed and muttered to himself quietly and turned around to meet an ill stricken Trevor. Harvey was known for keeping his cool but when his eyes landed on Trevor, he lost it. Within seconds, Trevor found himself held up against the wall while Harvey shouted in his face, most of which was directed to or about Mike. After he finished his hands dropped from Trevor's shirt and he adjusted his clothes he walked out the door, trying to contain his creditability.

At home, he sat on the couch, closing his eyes and sighed. He sighed for the his entire fucked up situation he and Mike. He sighed for the amount of responsibility that he had for Mike. How all he ever wanted from Mike was a quick fuck then he'd be done. How he never once brought up the cuts and bruises along his body. Harvey was angry with himself, every little thing that anyone said always turned into a mocking manor; even if they gave their condolences. _Sorry, Mike_ was all her head, in his head was—

_Too Late. _

Harvey Spector wasn't mentally prepared to car about Mike, hell he didn't even think that he cared about the sex. Though he cared, he cared for Mike. He cared about him enough to try and resuscitate him after he found his bloody body on the floor with the gun laying oh-so-close to his hand. Though in the end, his efforts were left unnoticed as his broken body was escorted out of the building through a body bag and transported from a van that read New York Morgue.

Tears fell, violently. The true meaning behind them; Harvey had some ounce of love for Mike and realized that there was no nothing for him to love but a decomposing body.

_Mike was dead._

_..._

Mike was at Harvey's house again for the third night in a row, working on briefs with Harvey and having their occasional little old couple bickering moments. When it was time for Mike to go home, he nearly panicked to get all his stuff in order and leave.

'Mike,' Harvey said concerned. 'Stay here. Don't go back there. Whatever you do, just do go to him.'

Mike froze in his footsteps as the sentence registered to him _Harvey Knew, he knew. _ A tear fell from his right eye as he turned around. 'I—I have to go.'

'No, you don't.' Harvey said peering at the scared man in front of him

'He'll be mad.' Was all Mike said as a second tear dropped to the ground

'Screw him.' Harvey said as he walked closer to Mike

'He loves me.' Harvey's jaw dropped at Mike's voice breaking

'No, he doesn't.' Mike said as his tears fell uncontrollably

'How do you know? You wouldn't know what love is, if it hit you in the face!' Mike shouted facing Harvey trying to contain his tears

'Really?' Harvey shouted louder than intended

Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and lifted his sleeve revealing a fresh bruise, 'He did that to you, Mike. That's not love.'

'Leave me the hell alone!' Mike shouted at Harvey as escaped Harvey's grip and ran to the door

'Fine! Just don't you dare come whining to me, the next time he hurts you!' Harvey shouted as Mike fled through the door

...


End file.
